Prussia
Prussia, also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt, is one of the main characters showed in HetaOni. He is described as "Former Teutonic Knight" in the game. At the beginning of the game, he arrives in the first time loop with Japan, Germany , and North Italy. However when the Oni first arrives when Japan leaves to investigate a shattering noise, Prussia, Germany, and Italy split up and run from the Oni. The first found is Germany, and Prussia is found second, hiding in a room, in which nearly attacks Japan when found. However, a word of caution in this moment in the game; if Japan enters the room, and does not lock the door, the Oni will enter and kill Prussia, therefore ending the game. In the room, if the door is sucessfully locked, the monster cannot enter the room, therefore Japan and Prussia live. Throughout the game, Prussia is shown to hear a voice in his head, and the voice is speculated to be HRE; Holy Roman Empire. Weapons, Armor, and Attacks Weapon: Rusty Sword. It hasn't been tended to shine retirement. It's stylish, though. Head: Hannya Mask. A mask that Japan gave him. It's scary, yet he won't let go of it. Body: Ordinary Clothes. Clothes that will probably need laundry soon. Accessory: Sandals. Sands that he has been wearing since the world summit. Attacks Bear the Cross: And I'll protect our people with my brother. If You Want to Die, Step Forward!: Meaning, I'll make you glad to be alive. In The Game Warning: Spoilers begin here. Continue reading at your own risk. 'Chapter I The Mansion Where None Should Enter' Prussia arrives at the mansion along with Japan, Italy, and Germany. The group heads into the mansion, where a crashing noise is heard. Japan leaves the group to find the source of the noise. When he comes back, he discovers everyone had disappeared. It is later revealed by Germany that everyone split up and ran in different directions. 'Chapter II Finding Friends' Japan find Prussia in the room in the lower left gallery, of which could be opened by the Bedroom Key. REMEMBER TO LOCK THE DOOR. Prussia talks about meeting Steve, shows you the mushrooms and joins the party. When they unlock the door to go back outside, they come across Steve and have a third boss battle. 'Chapter III The Allies' After Japan reunites with Italy, they will go back to the attic in the fourth floor to fight Steve with Prussia and Germany. At night, the Axis countries return to the 2nd floor room that Germany was in. Prussia stays up to keep watch after losing a game of rock-paper-scissors. He experiences boredom before hearing noises during the night. He then leaves the room. 'Chapter VII Memories?' Prussia, America and France reunites with the other nations after they were found in the basement. Deaths *First TimeLoop,Prussia was shown to be dying next to his brother Germany. Gallery Screenshots Tumblr m6xc93lPpY1rpbj1yo1 400.png|The result of if the door is not locked; Prussia is killed. Fanart None currently. Category:HetaOni Article "P" Category:Nations